runescapefandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Dragon Slayer
Begin Om de quest te beginnen moet je naar de Champion's Guild. De Champion's Guild kun je vinden ten zuiden van Varrock aan de rivier "The Lumb". afbeelding:Champion_route.jpg Eén maal aangekomen in de Champion's Guild wordt je gelijk aangesproken door de Guildmaster. Praat met hem en vraag aan hem: "Can I have a quest". De guildmaster is meteen blij en geeft je een quest. Vraag hem ook naar de rune platebody en vertelt je dat je naar Oziach moet gaan. Loop nu naar Oziach in Edgeville. Hij woont in het kleine huisje noord-westen in Edgeville. Afbeelding:Oziach_route.jpg Vraag hem naar de Rune Platebody, waar het Dragonfire Shield is, en naar de Map Pieces. Vraag hem ook: "I tought you were going to give me a quest". Hij vertelt je dan nu dat je pas een rune platebody mag dragen als je de draak op Crandor hebt verslagen. Vertel hem dat het je wel leuk lijkt. Hij vertelt je dat de draak moet vermoorden. Vraag hem hoe je dat moet doen. Nu moet je weer terug naar de Guildmaster in de Champions' Guild voor meer informatie. leftAls je weer praat met de Guildmaster verteld hij je dat Crandor eerst een mooi eiland was met veel magieërs en avontouriers, maar alles veranderde toen de draak naar Crandor kwam en alles plat brande met zijn vlam. Niemand overleefde het behalve Melzar, Thalzar en Lozar. Hij vertelt je ook als je op Crandor wilt komen, dna moet je een goeie boot en de kaart met de route erop hebben. Hij zegt je ook dat je goeie bescherming nodig hebt voor de draak, anders overleef je zijn vlam niet! Nu moet je alles vragen wat je maar kan. Hij vertelt je nu dat er maar één kaart is in heel runescape. De kaart is verdeeld door de drie overlende. Ieder heeft zijn eigen stuk. De Guildmaster zegt dat Melzar een kasteel heeft gebouwd in Rimmilton. Hij geeft je de sleutel van het kasteel. Thalzars deel van de kaart is in de loop der jaren verdwenen geraakt, want hij is overleden en heeft de locatie van de kaart nooit verteld. De Guildmaster vertelt dat de Oracel je verder kan helpen. Hij weet niet wat er met Lozar's deel is gebeurt en hij vertelt je dat je het aan hem moet vragen. De kaarten halen Opzicht maakt het niet uit in welke volgorde je de kaarten haalt. Melzar's kaart ---- left Melzar's kaart is het moeilijkste. Je hierbij een paar monsters vermoorden waaronder een Lesser demon. Dus het is handig om je beste armour, wapen en voedsel en vergeet de sleutel niet! Hieronder zie je de locatie van Melzar's Maze. * Rood is de weg vanaf Falador. Afbeelding:Melzars_maze.jpg Sleutel 1 leftNu je aangekomen bij het kasteel bent open je de deur en ga naar binnen. Nu zie je een ruimte met allemaal deuren. In die ruimte zitten ook zombies, en ratten. Nu moet je zoveel zombies en ratten vermoorden totdat je een sleutel krijgt. Ga nu als je de sleutel hebt in noord-wetselijke deur en ga de ladder op. Sleutel 2 left Nu ben je in een ruimte met allemaal geesten. Nu moet je wwer geesten vermoorden tot dat je een sleutel krijgt. Als je de sleutel hebt ga je door de tweede deur vanaf het noorden en klim de ladder weer op Sleutel 3 leftNu ben je in een ruimte met skeletten. Dood er weer zoveel tot dat je weer een key krijgt. Open hiermee de meest zuid-westelijke deur. Nu kom je in een gang. loop de gang helemaal af en ga de ladder naar benden. Ga nu alle ladders af totdat je in een kamer komt met maar 2zombies. Sleutel 4 left Nu ben je in een kamer met 2 zombies van level 24. Dood er weer een paar totdat je een sleutel krijgt. Open nu de noordelijke deur. Sleutel 5 left Nu kom je Melzar tegen (level 43). Hij valt aan met magic en [melee, vermoord hem en hij dropt een key na de Lesser demon. Sleutel 6 left Vermoord nu de Leser demon (level 82) en hij dropt de laatste sleutel. Ga nu door de groene deur en open de kist. Nu vindt je in de kist de kaart. De maze verlaten Nu je een deel van de kaart hebt moet je de ladder af gaan en je komt op de begane grond. Thalzar's kaart ---- left Ga naar de bank en pak de volgende spullen: * wizard's mind bomb * silk * unfired bowl * lobster pot Loop, als je alle spullen hebt, naar de Ice mountain. Afbeelding:Ice_mountain_route.jpg leftLoop de berg op en loop een beetje naar het noorden. Je komt nu een vrouw tegen genaamd "Orcacle". Praat met hem en zeg: I seek a piece of the map to the island of Crandor. Ze zegt nu dat de kaart achter een deur hier benden zit. Ze geeft je nu een raadsel wat je moet doen. Ze zegt: De kaart is achter een deur hier benden, maar de kamer binnen treden raad ik je af. Dit is wat je moet weten: Je moet de volgende dingen op de deur gebruiken. Eerst, een drankje wat gebruikt wordt door magiërs. Daarna, een koort. Dan, een kleine kooi. En laatste, een schaal dat niet verhit is. Afbeelding:Oracle.jpg Volg nu de bluawe route naar de Dwarfe mine. Klim naar benden en je komt nu in een hele grote mine. Afbeelding:Dragon_slayer_dwarfe_mine.jpg Als je op de kaart kijk zie je daar een kamertje, loop daar heen. Nu sta je voor een rare deur. Nu moet je precies doen wat hier staat om door de deur te komen. Gebruik de volgende spullen op de deur, dus rechte muisknop, use en dan de deur: * wizard's mind bomb * silk * unfired bowl * lobster pot Als je dat hebt gedaan zal de deur openen. Nu zie je in het midden van de kamer een kist staan, open het. doorzoek de kist en pak de kaart. Afbeelding:Dwarfen_mine_deur.jpg Lozar's kaart ---- left Ga naar de bank en pak de volgende spullen: * Air rune/staff * Law rune * wapens iemand achter de tralies te schieten, dus alleen arrows/bow of runes. * ALs je geen 33 magic hebt zal je 10.000gp moeten betalen. Ga nu als je de spullen hebt naar Port Sarim, loop naar de gevangenis. Zoek in de gevangenis een goblin, genaamd "Wormbrain" op. Hij heeft het laatste deel van de kaart gestolen. Praat met hem, als je geen 33 magic hebt vraag hem dan als je hem kopen. Als je wel 33 magic vermoord je hem, Je kan hem niet met melee aanvallen! ALs hij dood is laat hij een kaart op de grond achter, pak hem op met de magic spreuk "Telegrab". Nu heb je de laatste kaart! Nu je alle kaarten hebt moet je ze allemaal op elkaar gebruiken en ze zullen 1 kaart worden. Het schild halen Om de draak, Elvarg te vermoorden heb je een schild nodig die je beschermt tegen de vlam van de draak. Duke van Lumbridge heeft er toevallig één voor je. Ga dus naar Lumbridge, het kasteel op de eerste verdieping. Praat met Duke en vraag of je een schild kan krijgen voor draken. Nu vraagt hij om welke draak het gaat. Zeg dat het om Elvarg gaat. left Nu vertelt Duke je dat Crandor ooit een mooi eiland was, en dat Duke's vader's mensen op de wacht posten hebben gezet om uit te kijken of de draak er aan komt. Zeg nu dat je niet bang bent en hij geeft jouw het schild. De boot Nu je een kaart hebt heb je alleen een boot nodig. Pak nu de volgende spullen: * 2000gp * hamer * 90 nails * 3 planken Nu moet je een boot gan zoeken. De beste plek hiervoor is natuurlijk Port Sarim. Loop daar dus heen en zoek op de pier, Klarense. Hij wilt je een boot verkopen alleen is het probleem dat hij wel kapot is. Koop de boot voor 2.000gp. Nu moet je het schip repareren. Ga het schip en ga naar benden het ruim in. Je ziet nu allemaal gaten. Gebruik gewoon de spullen op de gaten en je zal het schip repareren. Nu is het schip klaar voor vertrek! Nu je een boot hebt moet je alleen nog een echte kapitein vinden die veel weet van varen. Gelukkig kennen we iemand die wel bereid is om mee te varen. Ga naar Draynor Village en zoek Ned op in het huisje ten noorden van de bank. Praat met hem en vraag hem of hij een zeeman is. Hij zal zeggen dat hij nu te oud is. Nu vraagt Ned ook nog waarheen. Zeg hem dat je naar Crandor wilt varen. Hij vertelt je dat het erg lastig is om daar heen te varen. Maar voor jouw zal hij nog één keer varen. Nu gaat hij akkoord. Vertel hem nu dat je boot de Ladt Lumbridge zal zijn. Ned weet toevallig dat schip niet in goeie staat is. Vertel hem dan nu dat je hem gerepareerd hebt. Nu geef je Ned de kaart. Loop nu weer terug naar je schip en je zult zien dat Ned nu op je schip is. De zee trip en het eindgevecht Nu ben je aangekomen bijhet laatste deel van de quest. Pak de volgende spullen van je bank: * Je Anti-Dragon shield * Je beste wapen * Je beste armour * Je beste voedsel * Een teleport of 30gp Als je klaar bent om met een draak van level 83 te vechten loop je naar je boot. Praat met Ned en vraagt je als je klaar bent voor de reis. Zeg dat je klaar bent en je zal naar Crando varen. Nu zie je een filmpje dat je aan het varen bent. Maar opeens wordt het donker. Dan vliegt er een draak boven je en valt het schip aan met zijn vlam! Het schip zal op het eiland crashen. Afbeelding:Dragonslayer_1.jpg Nu je schip gecrashd is op Crandor, moet j achter de draak aan gaan die in zijn nest zit. Loop nu naar het uitroep teken dier op de kaart staat. Kijk wel uit voor de Moss giants en Lesser demons die hier lopen. Afbeelding:Crandor_kaart.jpg Nu als je bij het uitroepteken staat moet je naar beneden klimmen. Nu kom je in een ruimte met allemaal skeletten. Als je even iets verder loopt zie je een muur van pegels die de grond uit steken, dit is het woongebied van de draak Elvrag. Als je klaar bent voor het gevecht moet je over het muurtje klimmen en Elvarg doden. Onthoud wel dat je altijd je Anti-dragon schild aan moet hebben anders kan hij hoger dan 60 hitten met zijn vlam Het beste is om met [melee de draak te doden! Afbeelding:Elvarg.jpg Als de draak dood is zul je zijn kop eraf rukken. Nu moet je het hoofd naar Oziach in Edgeville brengen. Als je Crandor wilt verlaten kun je weg teleporteren of door de muur deur gaan. Loop dan gewoon langs het zuiden langs de Lesser demons en klik op de muur. Nu zal de muur opengaan. Ga dan iets naar het zuiden klim het touw op. Nu loop je naar het westen en kan je met de boot vanuit Karamja naar Port Sarim aan voor 30gp. Als je geen 30gp hebt kun je bananen gaan plukken en ze verkopen voor geld bij de general store op Karamja. Praat met Oziach en vertel hem je verhaal. Je hebt de quest nu voltooid! Je kan ook een Rune platebody kopen bij Oziach. Beloning Afbeelding:Dragonslayer_3.jpg * 2 questpoints * 18.650 Strength xp * 18.650 Defence xp * De mogelijkheid om een Rune platebody en Green dragon hide te dragen. --Darth Stefan 19 apr 2008 09:19 (UTC)Darth Stefan